Sur les Toits de Poudlard
by Imagie
Summary: Recueil de mini-fic' se passant sur les toits du célèbre château de sorcellerie. On y trouve n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, n'importe comment... Mais toujours d'un point de vu masculin.
1. Petite Lune

Petite Lune

_Luna, petite lune, rêveuse. Toi qui règne au sommet de tout, sur les toits du château enchanteur, au dessus même des gens. Toi qui ne t'abaisses pas, qui ne me voit pas. Tu est si perdue, tes nuages là-haut sont-ils si agréable que tu es oublie que j'existe? Je me demande, parfois, si j'ai une place dans ta tête, dans ton cœur. Oui, sûrement. Peut-être même m'as tu fais une place dans ton monde, ton univers étoilé, au dessus des toits, dans ce ciel. _

_Luna, petite lune, alanguie dans la nuit. J'ai si peur que tu partes un jour, là-haut, dans ce grand ciel. Tu éclaires déjà bien assez la Terre de tes faisceaux, ne pars pas, ne va pas illuminer le reste du monde. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais qu'ils restent dans l'ombre, je te veux pour moi, petite lune. Je veux ton éclat pour soigner mon amour, pour le sublimer. Je veux ta lumière pour exister._

_Luna..._

« -Qu'est-ce que tu écris? »

Prestement je ferme le cahier dans lequel j'écrivais et le cache derrière mon dos. Je n'avais pas vu que du haut de son perchoir, Luna était descendue. Elle se tient devant moi, son petit sourire énigmatique plaqué sur le visage. Même lorsque je la regarde comme cela, je sais que sa peau est douce, que la courbe de son visage est très prononcé à un certain endroit et que si je la regarde dans les yeux, je m'apercevrai qu'ils sont plus gris que bleu.

« -Rien. Rien du tout.

-Menteur, souffle-t-elle en riant. »

Elle sourit et je fais de même. C'est toujours ainsi que cela se termine, moi j'écris, Luna rêve et nous rions comme des enfants. Nous n'en sommes plus, des enfants, il est passé la guerre, le sang. Nous ne sommes plus non-plus des adolescents, nous ne sommes pas adultes. Je ne sais pas comment nous qualifier, nous sommes sans être. Alors c'est ainsi que je me reconstruit, doucement, à l'ombre de Luna. Luna si calme, comme toujours. Luna qui rougira en lisant mon carnet lorsque nous rentrerons, tout à l'heure.

« -Eh Dean... »

Voix déconnectée, regard absent, Luna va dire quelque chose d'important. Je connais tout de cette fille, depuis le temps. Chaque regards, chaque mouvement a sa signification, et je les apprends lentement, méticuleusement. Je les apprends en la fréquentant, jour après jour, nuit après nuit sur les toits d'un Poudlard endormi.

« -Eh, Dean... »

J'aime tellement lorsqu'elle parle, lorsqu'elle s'intéresse, que pour quelques instants, si courts soient-ils, Luna revient parmi nous, avec moi.. J'aime savoir que j'existe encore dans un coin de son esprit, que je suis là pour elle. J'aime encore plus voir sa petite bouche rouge s'ouvrir et se refermer comme au contact de mes baiser.

« -Eh Dean, je t'aime. »

Depuis le temps, cela ne devrai plus m'étonner. N'empêche que lorsqu'elle me regarde sans me regarder, qu'elle me parle comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, quand j'existe dans l'univers de Luna et pas dans celui-ci, et bien ça me fait quelque chose. Je me sens drôle. Je suis amoureux? Possible, je sais. Mais c'est plus que cela, en fait.

Je sais qu'un jour Luna s'envolera ainsi, sur les toits, comme elle a vécu. Je sais que ce jour là, moi je n'irai pas, je crois. Mais pour l'instant, Luna, c'est moi qui la tient dans mes bras, c'est moi qui la chérie.

Sur les toits de Poudlard, ainsi, comme cela, le soir, c'est ma Luna, petite lune.

Astre des rêves.


	2. Bla, bla, bla

Bla, bla, bla...

« -Je te jure, ce rêve était effrayant!

-Oui, Hermione... »

Hermione parle, parle, parle. De puis le temps, je devrai y être habitué, mais non. Lorsqu'elle se lance dans ses discours, je ne peux l'arrêter. Enfin, je pourrai, mais... C'est vrai, il faut bien que je l'avoue, j'adore lorsqu'elle parle ainsi, perdue dans ses délires pour sauver l'humanité.

Par exemple, le jour où elle m'a annoncé, pour la S.A.L.E, elle était pareil, dans le même genre d'élocution. C'était charmant.

C'est en parti pour cela que j'ai adhéré, d'ailleurs. Pour qu'elle me parle encore, et encore, en encore. C'est aussi pour cela que je rate potions sur potions dans les cours du professeur Rogue, pour qu'elle me vienne en aide et me parle. J'adore son petit ton, un peu moralisateur, quand elle me dit comment il faut procéder. Elle doit vraiment me prendre pour un imbécile, à ne pas savoir préparer convenablement de simples potions accessibles aux premières années.

La seule fois où Hermione s'est tut, s'est vraiment tut, c'était en face de moi. J'ai été très flatté de ce silence que je n'attendais pas. C'était il y a quelques moi seulement, et pourtant, cela pourrait-être hier, tant le temps que je passe avec elle coule et s'oublie rapidement. J'en voudrai plus, toujours plus, savoir que je serai avec elle jusqu'au bout.

C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, donc. En cours de Botanique. La Botanique, c'est vraiment ma matière. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je disais à Hermione, ce fameux jour où elle s'est tut. Elle m'avais demandé pourquoi je brillais autant en soin au plantes et pourquoi j'échouais en Potions, alors que c'était sensiblement la même chose. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et lui ai répondu exactement ceci, ce que je voulais lui dire depuis longtemps :

« -C'est parce que, tu vois, Hermione, les Potions me seront d'une inutilité absolue face à toi. Je pourrai fabriquer un philtre d'amour, mais à quoi cela me servirait-il? Tu ne m'aimerais jamais vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Alors qu'avec la Botanique, eh bien... Je peux faire pousser des fleurs magnifiques uniquement pour toi, pour te charmer. C'est pour cela que je suis nul en Potion, pour mieux te courtiser. »

Elle a ouvert la bouche en grand, une fois. Puis elle n'a rien dit, son teint à pris une délicate couleur pourpre, c'était adorable.

Aujourd'hui, ce soir plus exactement, nous sommes au sommet. Comprenez par là que nous nous trouvons en cours d'Astronomie, en haut de la tour Nord. Et Hermione parle, parle, parle sans discontinuer. Je ne connais qu'un moyen vraiment efficace pour la faire taire, pour re-créer un peu ce moment magique où elle devint rouge.

« -Neville, m'interpelle-t-elle soudain, Neville, tu m'écoutes? »

Je me tourne vers elle, la regarde dans les yeux.

« -Hermione, je t'aime. »

Comme de juste, elle rougit. Et se tait.

Ce silence si désiré nous enveloppe, maintenant.


	3. Soleil

Soleil

Le soleil inonde le monde, ce matin. Je me réveille trop tôt à mon goût, mais c'est nécessaire. A Poudlard, il ne faut pas espérer pourvoir dormir sur le toit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et il va falloir que je cours pour retourner dans mon dortoir.

Je me soulève un peu, faisant glisser la couverture qui me recouvrait, elle et moi. Elle dort encore, et c'est tant mieux. Je la réveillerai dans peu de temps mais, pour l'instant, je préfère encore jouir du spectacle qu'elle m'offre, ainsi perdue dans les bras de Morphée. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie...

Je me lève et m'étire. D'ici, on voit tout. Hagrid est en train de rentrer son nouvel hippogriffe, Chourave met ses plantes au soleil... C'est beau, cette vue plongeante sur Poudlard. Je ne l'avait jamais envisagé ainsi.

Il est encore trop tôt pour que nous redescendions, et je profite des quelques minutes qui me reste pour la contempler, encore et encore. Je n'avais jamais vu qu'elle avait une fossette à cet endroit, juste au coin des lèvres, ni que son sourire formait deux délicieuses petites rides sur ses joues pleines. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombent sur la gorge, cachant sa peau à mes regards indiscrets...

Je sais sans le voir que derrière tout cela, ses yeux bruns ont le plus doux des regards, qu'elle parle tout doucement, comme si elle avait toujours peur de gêner. Oh, moi, jamais tu ne me gêneras, tu sais! Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aime. C'est si étrange... Je me sentais comme hors du temps, depuis un moment, et voilà qu'elle arrive et chamboule les codes, les traditions et ce fichu questionnement.

Hier soir, qu'elle était belle! Jamais je n'avait pensé pouvoir un jour avoir une telle beauté à mon bras, et pourtant... C'est que je ne la connais pas si bien que cela, au fond. C'est juste une fille de mon année, d'habitude, rien de plus. Enfin, nous jouons au Quidditch ensemble, mais ce n'est qu'une amie comme une autre. Un fille parmi les filles.

Le soleil joue sur sa peau, à présent. Il en fait briller certains endroits, en cache d'autre. Ses rayons dorés touchent ses cheveux, qui s'illuminent et diffusent dans l'air de jolies paillettes d'or. Elle bouge un peu, tentant d'esquiver ce rayon farceur qui jour avec elle et la dérange dans son sommeil. A quoi rêve-t-elle? Je me demande si elle rêve de hier, si elle rêve de moi. J'espère qu'elle rêve de moi.

C'est hier qui a tout changé, hier et rien d'autre, au moment où elle a descendue les grands escaliers de marbres. A cet instant, lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai sus que je ne voudrai pas la lâcher. Au début, ce n'était qu'une invitation, une façon de ne pas me trouver seul. C'est devenu beaucoup plus, beaucoup plus qu'un simple rencard. Je sais que mon frère ne l'a pas du tout vécu ainsi, hier soir. Lui, il s'est bien amusé mais sa cavalière reste son amie, et, lorsque je vais arriver dans le dortoir tout à l'heure, il me sautera dessus. Il sait que je n'étais pas là, cette nuit.

« -Fred? »

Elle est réveillée, et c'est moi qu'elle appelle. Je me tourne pour la regarder. Elle rougit un peu, embarrassée. J'imagine que je dois être de la même couleur. Pendant une minute, personne ne parle, puis, sans raison, j'éclate de rire. Et elle rit aussi.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point son rire est cristallin. Lorsque Georges et moi faisons les pitres, en classe, je ne prends jamais la peine d'écouter les autres rire. La prochaine fois, j'y prêterai plus attention.

Enfin, je me reprends.

« -Tu sais, Angelina, il faut qu'on y aille, il est presque six heures. Si nous ne voulons pas nous faire pincer, faut retourner dans les dortoirs. »

Elle opine du chef et me sourit.

Je crois que demain matin, je viendrai encore voir le soleil se lever sur Poudlard.


	4. Tout Ira Mieux Demain

**Tout Ira Mieux Demain**

« -Ne trouves-tu pas cela magnifique? »

Magnifique, oui, c'est certainement le mot. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de voir d'en haut le parc, mais c'est vrai, c'est relativement magnifique. Le plus beau, c'est encore ce ciel bleu à l'infini qui se décline dans la lumière du soir qui ne tardera pas à tomber. Magnifique.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a voulu qu'on monte ici. D'habitude, elle se fiche de l'endroit où nous sommes, mais non, ce soir, il nous fallait à tout pris aller sur le toit. Je ne la comprends pas toujours. Elle ne me comprends pas toujours.

Elle scrute l'horizon comme une enfant en peine. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle veut me dire, ce qui se cache derrière ses silences bizarres et ses soupirs désespérés. Ça ira mieux demain, sans doute.

« -Je te quitte, Seamus. »

Elle se retourne, ses grands yeux sont plein de larmes. Je ne la comprends pas toujours, aujourd'hui, je ne la comprends pas du tout. Je ne chercherai pas à comprendre, du reste. Je veux savoir.

« -Hein? Pourquoi?

-...

-Pourquoi, Padma?

-Parce que. Parce que j'en ai marre de tes foutus silences, de tes inattentions, que je ne supportes plus ta philosophie. Ton fataliste « Ça ira mieux demain » me tue, Seam'. Et s'il n'y avait aucun demain, tu y as pensé? Si aujourd'hui était le dernier, n'essayerais-tu pas de me retenir, de comprendre pourquoi je pleure, de me serrer plus fort dans tes bras? Si il n'y avait qu'aujourd'hui, comment ferais-tu, hein? Tu laisserais encore courir, au petit bonheur la chance, les jours qui filent en te disant qu'au fond, tout ira mieux un autre jour. Je te connais un peu, et cela me détruits, tes réactions sont bien trop douloureuses. Ainsi, j'ai l'impression de ne rien être, je suis un de ces « Ça ira mieux demain » quand je vais mal et un supplément agréable lorsque je vais bien. J'en ai assez. Alors voilà, c'est fini. Mais ne t'en fais pas, reprend-t-elle méchamment, comme un dernier coup, je suis sûre, Seamus, qui ça ira mieux demain. »

Elle est partie. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait si bizarre. Je savais que quelque chose couvait, mai je n'aurai jamais deviné quoi. Elle a raison, je m'en fichais un peu. Je m'approche du bord du toit. C'est vrai qu'en bas, le spectacle est magnifique.

Orange à l'horizon qu'enchante le vert des forêts au sol. Bleu argent du lac en reflet du grand ciel décroissant, le tout sublimé par cette pointe d'inconnue encore engendrée par l'horizon. J'ai bien envie de me laisser tomber, d'un coup, d'oublier où je suis et ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais le résultat est là, vivace et cruel. Elle m'a laissé.

Je m'approche encore plus, tend une jambe. Allez, hop! Adieu les amis, Seamus en a fini d'ici et de cette fille qui lui pourri la vie même sans être à ses cotés. J'en ai assez. Je vais sauter, d'un coup, m'envoler dans ce soleil qui décline et tout ira bien. Peut-être.

J'éclate de rire, repose mes dieux pieds sur les tuiles. Je ne sauterai pas, ce n'est rien, rien du tout. Quelle idée! Je ris, ris aux éclats et les larmes sortent seules. Au fond, j'en suis sûr, tout ira mieux demain.


End file.
